The Forgotten Girl
by gingergal1015
Summary: Reginald "Shark" Kastle is being haunted by his past. Everything he thought knew doesn't add up anymore, and it's eating him alive. But when he meets a girl who sparks old feelings and even older memories, he starts to wonder. Could he have forgotten more than just his ancient past? (I'm using the English names, so sorry, but that's what I'm used to.) I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! ZEXAL!
1. Swept Away

**_Hi guys, thanks so much for reading my stories! I hope you have as much fun reading them as I did writing them for you! Please note that this is my very first fanfic ever, so please be gentle with your much welcome reviews! :)_**

**_(SPOILERS! This fanfic is based off events from Zexal II, episode 35 and 36. Please have at least seen up to those episodes to avoid major secrets! Story short: Shark has realized he has Barian memories, while Rio remains in a coma.)_**

**_Shark's POV_**

My hair whips around my face, and the smell of saltwater burns my nose as Abyss stands in front of me, laughing confidently. His monster is poised to wipe out what's left of my life points and end this duel, but all I can see is my sister. Rio floats 20 feet above a raging whirlpool, completely defenceless, and I'm out of time.

"She has served her purpose to me; I know longer have need of her." Abyss's voice echoes around me, and time seems to slow as Rio drops, plummeting downward.

Some part of me realizes Yuma should be here, but this time, he's nowhere to be found. As Rio tumbles headfirst into the waves, I scream for her, but my voice gets caught in my throat. The scene blurs around me, reshaping.

I'm suddenly back on the front of my warship a thousand years ago, armies standing at the ready to unleash our final assault against Vector, but all I can see is Rio in the grasp of his monster spirit.

"Make your choice! Do you want to save your sister or your people?!" Vector screams, laughing manically.

Rio lies limp in Vectors' control, and again, I'm out of time. Before I can make my decision, Rio finds her strength and stands up, offering me a smile.

"Yes brother, I will offer up my own soul to Abyss."

I call to her, begging her to stop, but she closes her eyes and lets gravity take her. She hurtles toward the water as I rush to the front of the ship, screaming her name, but it's too late. As she vanishes beneath the ocean again, crippling despair washes in, hollowing me from the inside out. Then, before I can react, the boat beneath me vanishes. The memory melts away, and now I'm the one who's falling. Down through the inky blackness, as Rio's screams claw through my mind.

**_Normal POV_**

I jerked my head up, gasping for air, and almost tipped over in my seat. I was gripping the sides of my chair so hard that my knuckles had gone white, but my hands still felt numb. Shaking, I let my head fall back, and tried to catch my breath. Another nightmare about that duel. I've must have had at least a dozen by now, but I kept coming up empty on answers. I closed my eyes.

It had been almost a week since my duel against Abyss, and Rio still hadn't woken up from her coma. The doctors said that she's stable, but they still didn't understand why she wouldn't wake up. I did though, and the thought made me want to punch something. The Barians' actions had toyed with our minds and landed Rio back in the hospital. I slumped forward, resting my face in my hands. I'd been over those memories again and again, but I still couldn't wrap my head around them. Somehow, I had been an Emperor of an ancient city over a thousand years ago, but apparently didn't remember any of it.

I groaned, shaking my head in frustration. With more Number Cards than the Barians and a new location to find the last ones, we'd actually been winning. But now... I lifted my head, and watched Rio. As sick as it made me, the only word I could use to describe her would be... lifeless. I took in a sharp breath.

"Rio, if you can hear me", I said shakily, "I'm so sorry. Ever since we were kids, I-I was supposed to protect you. And now, when you really need me..." Her face blurred as tears formed in my eyes.

"But I couldn't", I ground out, slamming my fist down on my knee. "I swear though, the Barians are gonna pay for what they did to you, and you're going to be awake for it, you'll see."

Even with my focus on reining in my emotions, I still heard the soft voice in front of me.

"Shark..."

I whipped my head up, hope spiking my blood like adrenaline. It couldn't be possible, but maybe...

"Rio?" I asked, hoarsely.

A gasp came from the far end of the room, and looking away from Rio's face, I saw a figure standing by the window.


	2. First Impressions

**_Hello again! If you're reading this, that means you liked my first chapter, and can't wait to continue the story! Or you could just be lost... But in that case, congrats, you found an awesome new fanfic to read! Just like last time, I sadly don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, but I do own my OC who you will meet very soon! ;) I love your reviews, so please go right ahead! Enjoy my story!_**

"Who the hell are you?" I called out.

No answer.

Angry and hurt, I got up out of my chair.

"If this is some kind of prank, it's not funny! Come out now, or I'm calling the attendant!"

A girl, around my age, I guessed, stepped away from the window, and out of the bright sunlight.

She was wearing a pleated, knee-length blue sun dress that had white ribbon lining the waist and neck. Her long, wavy red hair framed the sides of her face, and the light from the open window made it gleam. She had sapphire earrings that winked in the sunlight, drawing my eyes up to her face. It was slim, and her cheeks were dusted with freckles and a warm blush, like I'd given _her_ a shock. With a small straight nose and pale pink lips, she was cute. But then I looked up and saw her eyes. They were wide with shock, and a brilliantly deep shade of turquoise blue. Framed by thick, dark lashes, they stood out against her pale skin even more. "Cute" didn't even come close. She was beautiful...

There was something about her, like I'd seen her somewhere before. Once I'd cleared my head, I noticed that she'd been watching me, too. Sadness hid behind her eyes, but then she tugged on an earring, and it was gone.

"How'd you get in here?" I questioned.

She was standing on the far end of the room, the open window lightly blowing her hair. She couldn't have passed me though; the door was on my right side. I should've seen or at least heard her coming in.

"Shark Kastle?" She asked in a small voice, ignoring my question.

"No shit. Now tell me, who are you?"

She swallowed anxiously, biting her bottom lip and watching me with large eyes.

I crossed my arms. Something was definitely off. This had happened before with Dumont back in those ancient ruins. He'd played the "innocent" act, and then tried to trap us in that temple. My eyes widened as I thought, _"Could she be a Barian?"_

She stepped closer, holding up her hands.

"You can relax. I'm harmless, really." She said softly, and looking over at my sister, she smiled.

"How do you know who I am? And don't even think about touching Rio."

Her smile faded, but she retreated back to the window. Bowing towards me deeply, she said, "My name is Mira Hansi and honestly, I'm not here to fight."

She straightened, and her soft smile returned.

"I wasn't even expecting to talk to you."

Mira, that name struck a chord. Something still didn't add up, but even if she was a threat, maybe I could get some answers from her.

"Alright Mira, tell me, why are you here?"

"Fair enough." She clasped her hands in front of her and turned to look at Rio.

"I came to check on your sister."

"Why? How do you know her?"

She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, and started toward Rio's bed, but thought better of it.

"I'm just an old friend, and I keep tabs on her." She looked up with concern in her eyes. "Has her condition changed at all?"

Anger heated my blood, and I clenched a fist. "No, she's been like this for a week and hasn't woken up since your other little friend had his way with her."

Her eyes hardened, and she squared her shoulders. "If you're implying that I'm a Barian, you can stop right there. Those arrogant bastards don't even realize I'm here." Her voice broke on the last word.

So, she did know who the Barians were, although she didn't seem like much of a fan. But I wasn't convinced. She'd only raised more questions than answers. And I didn't like how she kept looking at Rio.

"You expect me to believe that? It seems like you know more than you're letting on!"

She crossed her arms over chest, and turned to stare out the open window.

"You're right", she said after a moment.

"You have no reason to trust me or to believe anything I could tell you. But if I'm right, you're probably not even concentrating on what I've said. You're minds' on Rio more than anything else right now." She gazed at me out of the corner of her eye, measuring my expression.

I ground my teeth, and took a step around the bed, arms raised.

"Cut the crap, I don't believe it. You're saying that you know me. I've never even met you before!"

She turned marginally, staring. "There's a lot of that going around, isn't there Shark?"


	3. Memory Loss

**Hey everybody, sorry for being a few days late with this new chapter. It contains major plot details that will tie into later events, so I wanted to make it just right! I also made it longer, as a peace offering! ;) I have also decided to make a request. The next chapter I will post is super important to the rest of the story, and I've worked really hard on it, but I haven't received any reviews yet, so I'm not sure of what you guys think so far. As a sort of ransom, I'm going to wait to post the next chapter until someone reviews this or my early ones, just so I can write and also take you guys into account. Please don't hate me, I just want to give my readers the best work I can produce. xoxo (I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, but I do own my OC Mira)**

My eyes widened and I lowered my arms. She cocked a brow, leaving it silent for a moment, but then she sighed and turned to face me.

"Ok, Shark, cards on the table. As much as you're going to hate hearing this, you need me."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right."

She walked towards me, leaving only a few feet between us. Despite my icy glare, she kept talking.

"I'm serious. I've got information that can help you, but since it's obvious that you're not going to listen to me, I guess I'll just have to show you."

I scoffed, which only made her eyes narrow.

"Here's the deal. We play a game of "20 Questions" cut short. Tell me what I want to know, and I'm gone. You'll never see me again; I won't visit the hospital anymore. You won't even hear my name." Her voice went weak at that last part, but she still seemed determined.

I locked my jaw, thinking. I still didn't trust her, and this seemed _way_ too easy, but what other choice did I have?

"Fine, go." Shoving my hands into my pockets, I leaned on the bed frame.

She smiled, revealing straight, white teeth. Something warmed in my stomach as I watched it light up her face.

"Ok, Reginald". She chuckled at my confusion. Then she pinched her lips together, thinking. And when whatever she'd been thinking of came to her, mischief twinkled in her eyes.

"I like that nickname you have. Why don't you tell me more about it?"

I studied her expression, but she seemed completely sincere.

Surprised, I looked down with a grin. "That's it? What, are you one of those groupies from school or something? Do you want an autograph next?"

And just like that, the teasing light to her eyes vanished, and she fumed. Her cheeks went as red as her hair, and her hands balled into fists. "Of all the arrogant...! No, I'm not one of those air-headed, scattered-brained-". She stopped and looked up. Her blue eyes were practically smoking, and with her now brightly coloured cheeks, she was striking to look at that. I grinned at her reaction, which only made her angrier.

"Just tell me where it came from, and we'll be done here." She said with a scowl.

Shrugging, I closed my eyes. Scrolling through my memories, I checked out ones' of Rio and I as kids first. She always called me Reginald, and so had my parents, so I skipped ahead through my grade-school years. With nothing there either, I tried recent memories, but they were all dead ends, too.

Eventually, I had to examine the days of the National Duel Championships. I'd been entered as Reginald Castle, and that's what the competitors and judges had called me. Browsing the following days, the first few weeks revealed nothing. But then, my nickname started spreading. More and more people learned about it, and by the end of the month, I _was_ Shark Castle. I tried backtracking, scanning every person, every conversation, _anything_ that might've shed some light, but... It felt like there was a gap in my mind.

My eyes snapped open and met Mira's steady gaze. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well?"

I smirked, shaking off my confusion.

"Some of the girls at school were watching me duel, and one of 'em gave it to me. It stuck. Guess I'm popular that way."

Her wide eyes narrowed again, and her hands went to her hips.

"You're lying."

"Jealous?"

Mira pointed at me angrily.

"You can try that, Shark, but I know better. Whenever you lie, you use that little signature smirk of yours, but it never reaches your eyes. You don't have a clue where that nickname came from, do you?"

She was pissed, but still confident. My smirk slipped.

"So what? It's just a stupid memory. Who cares; none of it matters!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously, and she marched across the room to stare me down. A fiery blush spread up her arms and settled hotly on her cheeks.

"Are you really that thick?! Of course the past matters, Shark! It defines and connects us! We owe it everything, and without it, you never would've become the natural born leader who people look up to today! The stupidly overbearing, hot-headed and strong person that I-"

Her eyes widen as she cut off again, looking down quickly. If it were possible, her skin flushed even redder, and she twisted her hands together, embarrassed. Watching her reaction, I felt my cheeks warm slightly, too. I started to get out of my chair, but Mira noticed and gave me a look.

"Not happening. We had a deal. You can't tell me about that memory, so you're going to have to sit back, and listen to what I have to say."

I ground my back teeth together, but she didn't falter. I groaned, realizing I was trapped.

"Fine, talk."

She didn't move at first though, not before eyeing my chair.

"You might as well sit down." She said, "We're going to be here for a bit."


	4. Heat of the Moment

**Hey guys, I gave it 4 days, and no one reviewed. I was itching to get back to my story, so I'm giving you guys another chapter. I also sort of realized there might not be "enough" in the story yet for you to review anything or to have any questions. So please enjoy what I've posted so far. If you feel like reviewing or questioning, please do so! :) If not, I don't mind, so long as someone is enjoying my work! Have a great day and have fun! P.S. There is some romance afoot in this chapter. *squeals* P.P.S I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal! although I do own my OC Mira.**

I sat, but only because I could keep an eye on Rio better this way. Mira smiled, satisfied, and walked to Rio's bedside. She sat down in the opposite chair, and began.

"To start, I know a lot more than you might think. For example, I know that the Barians are working to collect Number cards." She paused, but I wasn't going to drag this out by asking any questions. She took the silence as a cue to continue.

"A few weeks ago, you began travelling with a boy named Yuma Tsukumo and a being named Astral. You were on a mission to recover Mythrian Number cards, and last week, you found the locations of two more."

My eyes darted to Rio's face.

"In your search for the cards, a Number Guardian locked Yuma and Astral away in a labyrinth, and used Rio to duel against you. At some point, you were shown pieces of a life you never knew you had."

My hands clenched into fists. She swallowed, and began again.

"Ever since then, you've tried to sort out who you were in the past, as well as how it will shape your future. But those memories are buried deep down, in some part of your mind that's been lost. That's where I can help you."

I watched her carefully.

"Ok, how can you do that, exactly?"

She stood up and walked to my side of the bed.

"I can show you parts of your memories. Only parts, but hopefully the pieces will be enough to unlock whatever else in hidden in your mind."

It seemed simple enough.

"You should know however, once I show you your memories, I'll gain complete access to your mind. Your thoughts will be open to me, although you have my word that I won't pry."

Complete access to my thoughts and secrets? Not happening. There wasn't a chance this girl was getting into my head.

But, which was worse; allowing a stranger the chance to get access to my thoughts, or trying to solve the foggy parts of my memory alone? Either option wasn't great, but I had to make a decision. Mira looked patient, but I'd made up my mind.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Mira. Having somebody poke around in my head isn't on the "to-do list", but call me if you ever figure out how to bend spoons with your mind."

A dozen emotions crossed Mira's face. Her spine went ram-rod straight and her eyes gleamed sharply. But then her face went blank, and she smiled. This one, however, was different. There wasn't anything friendly about it. In fact, I would've sworn it was predatory.

"Ok, if that's what you want. I can't force you to listen to me, and yeah, I get it; this would probably seem a little sketchy to me, too."

She headed for the door, skimming her fingers along my arm as she passed. My pulse raced, and my skin prickled. Stopping with her back to me, Mira said,

"It's perfectly natural that you're afraid." She smirked, pushing the door open.

My blood boiled and I took a step forward. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She turned around, leaning against the wall. "Well, it's obvious that you're too scared of the risks, even though this could be your one and only chance to learn about your past. Or maybe... It's your past that worries you..."

I growled low in my throat, and walked up to her.

"I'm not afraid of anything! Got that?"

She gave me a wicked grin, stepped closer, and looked up, so we were nose to nose.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you prove it to me then, Shark?" She asked softly, watching me under her dark lashes.

She was standing so close; a quick breath would've brought our chests together. I tried to back up, but her eyes kept me pinned in place, and her hot breath on my lips had a slow heat coursing through my veins. It felt so... familiar. Her blue eyes staring into mine, the warmth she radiated; I just couldn't place it.

"C'mon Shark. Where's your bite gone? I thought you weren't afraid of anything." She whispered, rising up on her toes. Her lips hovered inches from mine.

I swallowed reflexively, and her smile became a smirk.

"Oh, now I get it. You're not afraid of what could happen. You're afraid of what of I can do to you. You're afraid of me..."


	5. A Hidden Reminder

I had to move away now, or I probably wasn't going to move at all, and there was no way I was letting some girl get under my skin; I just... needed... to move. Closing my eyes tightly, I broke her hot gaze and stepped back, immediately feeling cold. She raised an eyebrow.

"So, does this Shark have teeth?"

"Shove it Mira, do your worst. I'm not afraid of you."

She laughed, a light and happy sound. "If you insist. This should be simple because the memories are yours. Occasionally people "wander", but we'll be quick enough to avoid anything like that. Unfortunately, whatever mental barriers you've got in your mind are pretty strong. So..."

She took a step and reached a hand toward me.

"What are you-?"

"It's ok; I just need a physical connection so I can access your mind. It won't hurt, but it can be a bit disorienting at first. Just relax, it'll be fine."

She kept coming closer, and I steeled myself. No, she couldn't touch me again. I wouldn't be able to stop myself from-

But then her palm pressed to my cheek, and my vision tunnelled.

Hundreds of pictures and people flashed before my minds eye, and I struggled to keep up with them all. A hazy memory of my tag duel with Yuma; me on my motorbike; Rio and my parents, laughing and calling out to me. I tried to reach them, but they dissolved in my grasp and formed into Quattro. He laughed coldly, and I stumbled back as his laugh grew louder. It reverberated through me, while the other voices overlapped, becoming a dull roar.I clapped my hands over my ears to block out the barrage of sound, but it was pointless. My ears were ringing, and my head spins. I couldn't focus anymore, and the mess of colours' blurred. The noise faded into a quiet hum, and with it gone, I drifted into a cold void.

_My back cramps up against my locker at school while I shuffle through my cards. It's quiet, everyone else is still in class; everyone except me. I almost didn't even bother coming today, but Yuma keeps badgering me about ditching. I sigh. He's a total pain, but I owe him. Shoving my deck back into its case, I stand up. Running my hand through my hair, I look around. Something feels... Off. If I'd skipped class, why do I remember talking to someone just now? And, how come I'm having major de-ja-vu? The bell rings, and the class I skipped empties out, filling the hallway with people again._

"Reginald!"

_I turn and see Rio running up the hall, breathless with excitement._

"Rio?"

_Why does it feel like I haven't seen her in ages; what's wrong with me today?_

"Hey, you said you were gonna show me that new combo you came up with for your Armoured XYZ card today, 'member? I'm ready to duel, and there's no way you're getting out of it now!"_She grabs my hand and starts dragging me toward the courtyard._

"Wait, Rio."_ I stop, and she does too._

"Are you like, ok?"_ I ask lamely. She cocks her head to the side, perplexed._

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. You, on the other hand, look totally spaced out. What's up?"

_A headache builds behind my eyes, so I grip the bridge of my nose. Why is everything so fuzzy?_

"It's nothing, but I feel like I've forgotten something."

_She grins_. "Yeah right. You're just nervous that this "super combo" of yours won't be able to top anything in my deck!"

"No seriously, are you sure-"

_She pushes open the doors and leads us outside._"Yes, I'm sure I'm sure. Besides, if whatever you can't think of was actually that important, you wouldn't have forgotten about it."

_Yuma, Tori, and the rest of the gang are hanging in our usual spot, and they wave us over. Everything seems totally normal. Yeah, Rio's gotta be right. On a day like this, what could go wrong?_

**_Elsewhere..._**

"Shark, NO! Fight it Shark; please, come back!"

**Hey guys, just gonna do a quick summary in case this chapter had you stumped. Thanks to Mira's taunts, teehee, Shark agrees to let her into his mind. Only things don't go as well as planned, and now Shark is trapped inside his own memories. He doesn't remember anything else, and he thinks that he's actually living in that part of his past. Can Mira save him before it's too late? Thanks for reading and have a Happy Halloween! Please make ****_my_**** Halloween super and review!**


	6. Undertow

**Hi guys, I am super-duper with a cherry on top sorry for being so late with this chapter. To appease you all, this chapter is at least 250+ words longer than normal. I also want to thank **DisneyAnimefan94 **for being my very first reviewer, and it made my heart soar. Please follow in his footsteps and review! Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! ZEXAL! (But I do own my OC Mira)**

**_Mira's POV_**

"Shark, please!"

_I scream, but the passage to Shark's mind stays quiet. It had been absolute chaos once I'd established our mental link; his past fighting to the front of his mind, forcing its way into every available space there was. The pressure must've been immense as his past pulled apart his memories. And with all that new information, Shark might've wandered. If he doesn't get out soon... My nose burns, and I taste the blood as it drips into my mouth. Our link was effecting me too. All the memories I had of Shark were surging forward, trying to escape my grasp; but some thing's Shark couldn't know about yet. Tightening my hold, I shove them as far back as I can manage. My remaining strength slips away, and if I couldn't hold out for much longer, what'll happen to Shark?_

_**Shark's POV**_

"There's no way you're gonna beat me Rio; this duel is mine!" With a grin, I lay a card face down. Oh, she's pissed alright; I totally have the upper hand. With only 700 life points to my 2100, this match is almost over.

Rio's got one face down and her **Blizzard Falcon** (1500/1500) on the field in Attack mode, but thanks to the XYZ Summon I made last turn, my **Black Ray Lancer **(2100/600) is the strongest card in play, and it'll make quick work of her monster.

Sharply drawing, Rio looks over her hand. "I play one card face-down, switch my Falcon to Defence, and end my turn."

I smirk, and prepare to draw my next card, when I hear a voice.

_Please..._

I blink and look up. It wasn't Rio. She was on the other end of the field going over her hand. I turn and look to the side. No one there either. Was I hearing things?

_Can-can you hear me?_

No, definitely real. It's barely a whisper, but I heard it that time for sure. But... it's coming from inside my head.

My heart starts racing. W-what's happening?

Yuma yells, "Shark, are you ok?", snapping me out of my internal "sanity" dilemma.

Letting out a shaky breath I say, "Yeah, no sweat."

Without pausing, I draw. The Magic Card Stop Defence. This'll win me the match! With a laugh I play it, and Rio's monster switches to Attack mode. She gasps, but doesn't try to make a countermove.

_Shark, focus..._

I groan; obviously this wasn't going away. Defeated, I clear my mind and tentatively ask, "Hello?" Silence. And then,

_Oh good, you can hear me; I was worried we'd lost our link._

It's a girl's voice, but it's distant, like I'm in a tunnel.

"Link? What link, and who the hell is this?"

_It's Mira. We spoke a few minutes ago; don't you recognize my voice? _

Now that I could hear it better, it does sound a bit familiar.

"Sorry, but I don't remember having a conversation with myself recently." I say dryly.

I swear I hear her groan.

_Whatever, you have to listen Shark. You're wandering._

I attack Rio's Blizzard Falcon, dropping her life points down to 100.

"Wandering, what's that supposed to mean?"

_It means that you're in danger!_

I scoff. "From what? A duel I'm winning?"

_No! A duel you lost three weeks ago!_

Cold fingers run up my spine. "Three weeks?"

_This is all in your head, Shark! _

Panic claws it's way up my chest, but I ignore it. "Oh yeah?"

_Yes! You're with Rio right now, aren't you?_

I mutter, "Lucky guess."

_No, Rio means more to you than anything else, that and duelling. So if you're wandering, then you're with Rio, in a duel. Oh, and P.S. Rio has a trick up her sleeve. By the end of this turn, the duel will be over._

"Yeah, 'cause I'm about to win."

Mira shuts up, thank God, so I can re-focus on the match. It's Rio's turn, and she draws. Looking down at her card, she gains a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"I play Giant Trunade! Now, all Spell and Trap cards return to their owners hands." A strong wind kicks up and blows away her two face down cards and my Stop Defence and face down.

"Next from my hand, I activate Brain Control, and with it I can take Black Ray Lancer from your side for one turn, although I won't need it for that long."

Two skeletal hands shoot out from Rio's card and grip Black Ray Lancer tight, dragging him to the other side of the field.

I'm stunned, and my expression must read it too, because she laughs. "I really cornered you this time, Reginald! Nice duel, but I think it's time to wrap this up. Black Ray Lancer, attack him directly!"

With my trap and spell cards back in my hand and no monsters left to defend my life points, I'm a sitting duck. Rio led me right into a trap, and I fell for it.

Black Ray Lancer storms up the field, radiating power, and hits me with a massive energy wave. I'm blown back, arcing through the air. I watch the sky, and it occurs to me that Mira had been right the whole time. She'd known what was going to happen; that I was gonna lose. But, that means- I land hard on my back in the grass, and the Vision link disappears.

Rio is laughing and Yuma's yelling at me, but Mira's soft voice interrupts them.

"I'm so sorry, Shark... I miss her too..."

None of this-it's all fake? But Rio is here. I sit up, but now the school yard is empty. No Yuma, no teachers. No Rio. The world tilts underneath me, and the grass melts away as I spiral.

My mind snaps like a rubber band, and suddenly I'm back in the hospital room. Completely wiped out, my legs give, and I land on the tile floor. The room spins before my eyes, but other than being totally exhausted and having a serious identity crisis, I'm not _too_ bad.

"Hell, do you have a lot of happy customers Mira, 'cause that wasn't exactly "mildly disorienting"." I snap breathlessly, but she doesn't respond.

I look up, and find her on the ground, twitching and shaking. She's having a seizure.


	7. Out of the Fire

**Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. It's starting to get intense, so bear with me because this is where things get crazy. Feel free to message me if you have questions or comments. Better yet, review! Not to mentions, I'm almost at 500 views, so for my first story, this is huge! Thanks to everyone who is staying committed to my insanity! :)**

**_Normal POV_**

My heart thumped wildly as I slid to Mira's side. Her whole body was being racked by wave after wave of tremors, and her fingernails dug into her hands, leaving crescent-shaped marks. Dried blood left trails across her upper lip and nose. Crouching beside her, I tried to pin down her wrists, but she was thrashing around too violently.

"Mira. Mira!" She didn't seem to hear me, so I eased my hold on her hands and tried to pick her up. She caught me with her nails, and raked a gash down my cheek. I grimaced, placing her back on the floor. As I stood, she started screaming.

"Please, don't TOUCH me, leave me ALONE!"

Was she talking to me? I backed up slightly.

"Who are you!? Let me go, LET ME GO!"

It only sounded like a nightmare, but the seizures' effects were getting worse. Her eyes had rolled back into her head, so only the whites showed.

She screamed, long and shrill; goose bumps ran up my arms. If I could hear her, then the rest of the hospital could too, so I headed for the door to find help. Behind me I heard her whisper faintly.

"Gabriel, Rio... Shark..."

Her voice was hoarse and weak, but I heard the words as though they were beaten into me. Gabriel and Rio. And even... Cold sweat broke out on the back of my neck as her voice cracked and fell away.

I was back at her side in an instant. She had stopped shaking, but I couldn't tell if she was breathing anymore. The colour had drained from her face, leaving her once flushed skin deathly pale, and her body was limp. I moved a strand of her long hair away from her neck and felt for a pulse.

"Mira, you need to open your eyes for me, ok? Can you hear me?"

She was too still, and I was having trouble finding a heartbeat. Oh god, no... Please, not again; this can't happen again. I won't let it!

"Mira, c'mon damn it, don't do this!"

For a few seconds, nothing... But then, a small beat, and another. She was alive! Relief flooded through me, and I gently pulled her into my lap, so she lay lengthways across me. Cradling her head, I waited. She remained still for a moment, but then her eyelids fluttered. I let out a tense breath when they opened, just as beautiful as ever.

"Mira...? It's ok, I've got you." I spoke softly, and brushed the damp hair back from her face.

Her eyes were unfocused, and she slurred her first words.

"... Shark? W-what happened?"

"You had a fit, or something. You were yelling and thrashing around."

Mira squinted at me, confused, and I worried that she might've given herself a concussion. She was still really pale.

I was about to call the nurse, (and explain what?) but then she noticed where I'd moved her to, and the colour returned to her cheeks with a vengeance.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." Shakily, she swung her legs around and tried to stand, but slipped. I grabbed her waist to steady her.

"Stop acting tough; you're still weak." I said.

Now _she_ was on edge, her face passing five different shades of red.

She glared, unsuccessfully. "And since when do you care?"

I opened my mouth, and shut it without saying a word. I didn't care... did I?

Rattled, I let go of her and stood up, while she did the same.

"You actually tried to help me?" She wondered curiously.

"Like it matters? Next time you can help yourself, and see how well-"

She bowed. "In that case, Shark, I couldn't have been in better hands. I owe you."

Oh. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sure, whatever."

She rose with a smile, but it dropped when she saw my face up close.

"What?" I said, frowning.

She closed the small gap between us, and I flinched when she brushed my cheek with her thumb.

"How did..?" She asked, moving her hand away.

Touching my cheek, I cringed. Oh yeah, she'd got me during the struggle; I'd completely forgotten.

"Did-did I do that to you...?" Mira's voice shook.

I exhaled roughly. "Yeah. During your seizure, I tried to pick you up. Your nails caught me."

Shocked, she raised her hand to her mouth.

"It's fine. Just a scratch."

Mira immediately turned on her heel and began rummaging through the nightstand drawers by Rio's bed. She pulled out a box of bandages and came forward with them.

"Let me take care of it."

I raised my hands up. "It's not a big deal."

She raised her brow and ripped open a band-aid, carefully smoothing it along my cheek. She placed her hand over it, warming my face.

"Better?"

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled warmly and dropped her hand, but stayed near.

"You play the hero very well. Thank you, Shark."

I rolled my eyes, and she giggled once, making me smile. It was a comfortable silence, but a question popped into my head, and I couldn't resist.

"Who's Gabriel, Mira?"

And just like that, the comfortable mood vanished as her eyes widened in fear.

"What? How do-"

"You called for him while you were..." I trailed off, and she filled in the rest.

She swallowed, rubbing her hands over her arms defensively.

"No one that's important."

I furrowed my brow. "You were screaming for him. I'd say he's important; him and Rio both."

I decided to leave myself out. Probably better in the long run.

"Rio, too?" She turned and watched her lying in bed.

"Yeah. So, who is he?"

Mira tore herself away from Rio to look at the ground in front of my feet.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter, however, is what you've remembered."

Annoyed, I squared my shoulders. "Look, I've gone along with this so far, Mira. You keep telling me to trust you, but apparently you can't trust me."

She let out a breath and looked up. "Do you trust me to tell you what you need to know?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then this isn't "need to know"."

Now I was angry. "Stop treating me like a child. I want some answers now, Mira. You know more than you say, and I deserve to know what you're hiding. You know all about Rio, Yuma and Astral. Me. How? Just who are you?"

Suddenly her eyes brimmed with tears, despite her attempts at holding them back.

"You don't want to know. Honest."

"The hell I don't. Explain yourself now, or I won't listen to another word you say."

She gave me a watery smile and tried to laugh, but didn't quite manage it.

"I figured you be that way, stubborn ass."

With wet eyes she set her chin and gave me a neutral look.

"You don't remember me anymore, but we used to be close, Shark. I knew you as well as Rio did. Maybe even better, although I'd never tell her that."

She inhaled deeply, drying her eyes against her sleeve. When she lowered her wrist her eyes were dry. But, she was scared. I could just tell somehow.

"My name is Mira Hansi. I've known you for 2 years and-" She let out a shaky breath.

"I'm your girlfriend."


	8. A Friend in Need

**_Hi guys, sorry about the screwed up chapter! I totally didn't notice until a reader pointed out to me. Here you go, and I hope this one goes through. This chapter is from Mira's POV, and she's remembering the past. You're gonna learn a little about her past, so I hope you enjoy that. Here goes! Oh and also, this timeline is going on before Rio is hospitalized by Quattro. Thanks! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal! But I do own Mira._**

**_Mira's POV_**

As Shark stares at me slack jawed and speechless, my stomach churns with anxiety. I knew he wouldn't take the news well, if he even accepts it all... Desperate to ignore the tense silence, I observe him. He's taller than I remember, and his hair is a little longer, but his eyes are still the same. Ice blue and piercingly sharp, they burn into me, and I look down at my shoes to avoid his gaze. He's changed so much since I met him. He doesn't remember our first encounter obviously, but I do...

**_*Flashback*_**

Rio's text tone rings loud and clear in the silent classroom, despite how deeply she buried it in her bag. I look around the room to find every head has swivelled away from Mrs. Had-brooks' boring lesson to stare at her. I roll my eyes. Nice and subtle guys, nice and subtle. Rio's face has gone cherry red, and she tries to make a grab for her backpack, but it's too late.

"Miss Castle!" Rio cringes, and stands up behind her desk.

"Yes, m'am..." She replies tentatively.

"Is my lesson so entertaining that you feel the need to alert your other friends about it?" Mrs. Had-brook asks dryly from the front of the room.

Rio swallows and begins to answer when I jump up.

"Oh it is m'am. Your theories on ancient cultures are truly fascinating. The concept that in ancient times, people used dark magic to summon actual monsters is thrilling. Would you mind telling us about the "nameless pharaoh" from centuries-old Egypt? (teehee, Atem) I'd love to hear your take on the matter." I finish with a sweet tone, and Mrs. Had-brook flushes.

"Well Miss Hansi, ancient Egypt is a personal favourite of mine." She flattens down her already pristine skirt." And since you seem so interested on the subject, I don't see why not." Turning around, she busies herself with wiping the lesson plan off the blackboard.

I sigh, and sit back in my chair. I look over at Rio and she grins, mouthing "thank you" across the room. I wave my hand like "no big deal" and turn back to focus on tuning out Mrs. Had-brooks' droning.

*later*

"Mira, you rock." Rio and I are walking to our lockers and she's practically skipping.

"If Had-brook had caught me texting again, I'd lose my phone for like the third time this month!"

"Who was texting you this time, more admirers?" I tease and Rio scowls at me. Being a great duelist and one of the prettiest girls at school made Rio a major target for jocks. Too bad, but Rio wasn't the relationship type. Unfortunately, most of them never got any of her hints.

She gives an overly-dramatic sigh. "It's so hard to be adored, Mira."

She quickly cuts in front of my path asking, "And what about you? Brains, beauty, and a killer deck. I've got lots of cell numbers to give away." I laugh and step around her to start turning in my lock combo.

"Nice try, Rio. But you're plenty popular enough for the both of us." It was true. I had no desire to be with anyone. Rio was like my personal guy x-Ray machine. Almost every boy in our school has asked her out at least once, and after seeing how clingy they could be, I definitely wasn't interested. Besides, Rio had enough boy troubles to last _two_ lifetimes. If I ever needed a daily dose of drama, I didn't have to look far.

Rio sticks out her tongue at me. "Oh well, it won't last forever. I'm gonna be late for math. See ya!" She takes off down the hall with 3 minutes to spare. I start rummaging through my locker, when I hear a nasally voice.

"Hey Mira."

My skin crawls as I shut the door and find Kai Shindon. A typical jock with connections, looks and the attitude that he's Gods' gift to girls, which he totally isn't.

"What do you want, Kai?" He whistles and takes in my way to small school uniform.

"Well, I was looking for Rio, but if you're not busy, I'd love to talk to you."

Ugh, gag me. Kai was one of Rio's biggest pet peeves. Pushy, arrogant and couldn't take a hint if it beat him over the head; he followed Rio around like a lost puppy. And not a cute one, either.

"Kai, for the thousandth time, Rio isn't interested in you. Do I have to scratch it into the stick that's shoved up your ass?" Ok, that might've been a little much, but I'm pissed; I'll probably be late for class now.

Kai's smile twists into a sneer. "Listen, bitch. Nobody talks to me like that."

Cold fingers run up my spine, but I steel my gaze as I hear the bell ring.

"Then I suppose it's high time, don't you?" I turn to go, but he grabs my wrist, hard.

"Why don't you stay a little longer, and we can chat outside?" He asks in a threatening whisper.

Alarm bells go off in my head as he breathes down my neck. I try and pull my wrist free but Kai shoves me against the lockers. He laughs darkly and checks over his shoulder for passers-bye. Now that the final bell has rung, the hallway is empty. His voice is low as traces my jawline with a sweaty hand.

"Rio's way hotter than you, but we can still have some fun."

He leans in closer and presses his lips to the side of my neck, causing bile to rise in my throat.

"Hey!" A voice from the end of the hall gives me the distraction I need and when Kai turns his head, I stamp down on his foot as hard as I can. With a curse, he lets go of my arms and I head-butt him directly in the face. I hear a crack, and then he's on the floor, clutching his now profusely bleeding nose. I swallow back the acidic taste in my mouth.

Shocked, I look down at my hands. I'm not violent, so where had that come from?

"You bitch, wait 'till I get my hands on you." Kai mumbles under the steady flow of blood.

Anger pools in my stomach and I crouch down over him. "Don't even think about it. If you so much as talk to me or Rio again, you'll regret it. One word to the VP, and you're done. What would your parents have to say, Kai?"

I see a flicker of fear in his eyes, and I almost smile. "I thought so."

I grab my books and phone out of my locker, and side step Kai. I check for the time. 10 minutes after... Great. I've got a headache, may or may not have to deal with Kai and his cronies after school, and I'm probably gonna get detention. With a groan, I round the corner and smack face first into a torso, ending up on the floor. Grimacing, I gather my stuff and look up. A boy about my age, maybe a year older, stares down at me, amusement flickering in his blue eyes. Yikes. I messily organize my things and stand up.

"Sorry, I'm kinda in a rush. Are you ok?" I can feel my face burning with embarrassment. The guy smirks, and his eyes roam my face.

"Worried your boyfriend's gonna get back up?" He looks over my shoulder, and I follow his gaze to see Kai shakily getting to his feet.

I can't help it, I laugh. The guy keeps staring at me though, so I try and catch my breath.

"Believe me... He's not... My boyfriend. I was just having a word with him."

"A word... Well, you sent some kind of message." He gives me a half smile, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well, um, sorry to crash and dash, but I'm already late." I say, and he moves to the side.

I give a little wave and rush off down the hallway, when I remember.

"Oh, and thanks!" I yell over my shoulder.

"What for?" I hear and I stop at the door to my class.

"That distraction I needed to deal with Kai!" He looks surprised, but then he shows me that smirk again.

"What's your name?"

"Mira!" I grin and head into the room, and thanks to a little white lie, I get off detention-free. But only when I place my notebook down on my desk and start flipping through the pages, do I realize. I never asked that guy for his name.

**_*Flashback Over_***

I hadn't thought of it as anything more than a super embarrassing trip and fall at the time, but that little accident set me on a path that totally changed my life. If I'd never talked with Shark, as cliche as it sounds, I might be an entirely different person... I wonder about that sometimes, what my life would be like. Probably average, maybe even boring. I'd be in my graduating year, picking out a college. Worried about dating, marks... My lips twitch; nothing's that simple now. But despite everything that's happened, I'm in it for the long haul. And once I snap Shark out of his stupor, I'll explain everything. He might not trust me now, but he can change. I hope...

**_Did you guys get all that? Any questions or comments, please message me or review! Until then, peace out!_**


End file.
